1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window regulator configured to raise and lower a window glass. Particularly, the present invention relates to a window regulator used in a car.
2. Background Information
A window regulator raises and lowers a window glass fixed to a carrier plate by rolling and feeding around and from a drum wires connected to the carrier plate. There is a case where an operation noise of the window regulator is noticed as an abnormal noise. Especially in an electric car, since an inner space is quiet compared to that of a car using a fossil fuel such as gasoline, even a small noise is noticed as an abnormal noise. It is known that one of main origins of such an abnormal noise is the movement of a wire-end of a wire in a wire-end storage portion of the carrier plate.
A slider base (a carrier plate) of a window regulator shown in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H09-150631 is guided along a guide rail, while holding a window glass. An end support is arranged on the slider base and a wire-end of a wire is engaged with the end support via a slide bush. An end portion of the wire-end that is close to a wire exit is engaged with wall portions of the end support arranged in the direction of the guide rail. Thus, the generation of a noise, caused by the end portion of the wire-end that is close to the wire exit being in contact with the end surface of the end support in the direction of the guide rail, can be avoided.
A box-shaped wire-end storage portion is arranged on a carrier plate of a window regulator shown in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2006-9475. A bush is arranged inside the wire-end storage portion. A hollow portion, extending in the same direction of the extension of a wire, is formed in the bush. The hollow portion includes a small diameter portion and a large diameter portion that is continued from the small diameter portion via a step portion. In the small diameter portion, a helical spring for absorbing the slack of a wire, having the same diameter as the small diameter portion, is arranged. Thus, the helical spring can be supported in a proper position and can be deflected straight and smoothly in an axis direction. In addition, a wire-end having the same diameter as the large diameter portion is arranged in the large diameter portion. Thus, the wire-end can move smoothly in the axis direction of the bush. Moreover, since the moving direction of the wire-end and the biasing direction of the helical spring are the same, the wire-end can move smoothly and the helical spring can be deflected smoothly. Thus, the generation of a noise in operating the window regulator can be avoided.